A New Generation
by VectorPrime155
Summary: Twenty-five years have passed and Miko, Jack, and Raf have all moved on. They each had one kid. Miko and Raf were killed by the cons three years ago and Jack has taken care of all their kids. Now the cons have finally located him and he sends the kids to the Autobots right before he was killed. This is my first fanfic. I own nothing exept my three ocs Rebecca Arashi and Adrianna.


A History Lesson

It was the last day of school and three certain kids were getting very excited about it. The oldest one was a girl named Rebecca Darby, sixteen years old, and she was the daughter of Jackson and Sierra Darby. She had blond hair with blue streaks, deep blue eyes, and she was six feet two inches tall. The second oldest one was Arashi Noble the son of Miko. He was fifteen, had pitch black hair, was of Japanese heritage, had brown eyes, and was five feet six inches. The youngest was Adrianna Esquivel at twelve years old. She had mouse brown hair, brown eyes, wore glasses, and was four feet seven inches tall. Her father was Rafael Esquivel.

Miko and Rafael had disappeared three years ago right after Sierra had died so Jack had taken them in and made them a part of the family. They had all moved to Malibu, California five years before Miko and Raf disappeared, why they moved was unknown to the children. Jack had told the three to hurry home that day because he had something very important to tell them. The bell rang and everyone rushed out so they could start enjoying their summer vacation.

When they got home Jack took them all to a hidden garage outside of town that held a jet. When they were all settled Jack started talking, "The reason I brought you here is because I need you to leave town and go to a hidden base just outside our old town. Remember the stories I use to tell you about the Autobots and the Decepticons? They were real. Miko, Raf, and I were friends with the Autobots. We found out about them at your age and became best friends. The Decepticons are the reason Raf and Miko disappeared and they have finally located me they don't know about you so I want you to take the jet and go to the Autobot base. I already have the coordinates entered. Here are pictures of the Autobots the big red and blue one is Optimus Prime, The red and white one is the medic Ratchet he may seem grumpy at first but he's a real softy at heart, the bulky green one is Bulkhead he was Miko's guardian, the yellow one with black stripes is Bumblebee and he was Raf's guardian, and the last one the blue female is Arcee she was my guardian. Explain what happened and tell them the Decepticons killed Raf, Miko, and me. No matter what you see do not turn around to come get me."

The three kids got into the jet and Jack left in the car to make sure the Decepticons followed him. When the jets engines were heating up Adrianna thought of something and inquired to Rebecca, "Have you ever actually flown a jet before?" "… It can't be that different from a helicopter can it?" When they took of Arashi was watching out the back to see Jacks car get blown up by another jet.

They rode in silence all the way to Jasper. When the base was in sight Rebecca spoke up and asked, "Do either of you know how to land this thing?" It was deadly silent until Arashi said, "It's going to be a bumpy landing."

Meeting

Ratchet sighed as he watched the screen. Everyone was in the main room chatting up a storm. He tuned them out and found his thoughts straying to the children. It had been twenty-five years since the last time they and seen any of them. They all grew up and moved on continuing their lives and forgetting about their child hood friends. He was snapped out of his thoughts by the proximity sensors going off and an image from the camera up top popping up on the screen. None of the Autobots could believe their optics when they saw three children getting out of an upside down jet.

They all walked over to the balcony that led to the elevator as they heard it coming down. When it opened the three children that walked in were strangely calm considering they were surrounded by giant robots. In fact they were so busy bickering among themselves they didn't seem to notice. They seemed to be arguing about how horribly whoever was driving the jet landed. Finally they stopped arguing and looked at the Autobots and the second tallest one spoke up, "Hey Optimus Prime, hey Ratchet, hey Bulkhead, hey Bumblebee, and hey Arcee." The Autobots were stunned. Three kids they had never seen before knew them.

After a few minutes of silence Bumblebee said something in beeps and other sounds. The two oldest children just looked at him until the youngest translated, "He asked us who we are and how we know them."

The Japanese boy just stared at her until he finally inquired, "Since when do you speak bleep and all that other stuff?" then he turned his attention to Bulkhead, "Do you like heavy metal? Ever gone dune bashing before? How many Decepticons have you thrashed? Do you remember my mom?" Everyone was confused by this out of place question among all the others, but over their internal com links they couldn't help but talk about how much this boy was like Miko.

The older girl then caught every ones attention, "Sorry about him, he's so much like his mother. I'm Rebecca, this is Adrianna, and that is Arashi. I can't believe I'm saying this but Arashi asked a good question, do you remember our parents? My father was Jackson Darby, Ariannas father Rafael Esquivel and at the time you knew her Arashis mother was Miko Nakadi."

It was completely silent for a few moments until Ratchet finally spoke, "They told you about us?"

Rebeccas face brightened up at this and she eagerly stated, "Yes they did. They would tell us stories about you all the time. Even about how Miko would sneak through the ground bridge with you."

"I thought they had forgotten us."

Adrianna looked up at him and said, "You were their best friends they would never forget about you."

Then Optimus asked, "How are they?

"They could be better. They're dead. Before you ask I have one word to explain how they died: Decepticons." It was Arashi who said this and a deadly silence followed.

A New Family

That was a week ago The kids had gone through an explanation of everything that had happened to them. When the Autobots found out they had nowhere else to go they offered for them to stay at base with them and become a part of the family. The kids happily agreed. Optimus called Agent Fowler to tell him the situation and ask for custody over the children and when he found out whom the parents were Agent Fowler immediately set to work getting the Autobots the right to keep the kids.

The Autobots were setting up rooms for all three of them when Agent Fowler called with news that the custody over the kids had been granted and they were now a part of the Autobot family. The all had the guardians that were originally assigned to their parents.

They all were slowly working their way into the Auto bots sparks Even Ratchets. They would go on scouting missions with their guardians and watch the screens with Ratchet when the others went into battle. They were even there when some new bots arrived. What surprised the others the most is when Sunstreaker immediately took a liking to Adrianna.

One thing was for sure, they fit right in with their new family.


End file.
